Unknown By Others
by Sammy1997
Summary: "No! I don't know how I'm ever going to survive losing you, but I have to. It's a necessary sacrifice that I need to make for a better world!" They intend to keep it secret forever. Zutara Week Day 4: Secret


**Zutara Week Day 4! I seriously could not think of what to write about! There are so many possibilities! And I didn't want to write something that others would probably do.**

**Summary: ****"No! I don't know how I'm ever going to survive losing you, but I have to. It's a necessary sacrifice that I need to make for a better world!"**

**IMPORTANT AN: Zuko and Katara made up while at the Western Air Temple. He still helped her find her mother, but it just occurred earlier.**

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

They couldn't stop. It was easy to say but not easy to do. There was something about him that she desired. There was something about her that he loved. But it was forbidden. Duties lay in the way, responsibility and fear overshadowed love.

They always met in secret, when he was not busy with Fire Lord duties or fooling Mai that he was in love with her and when she was not helping the poor or placating the young Avatar with a smile. They respected their partners, sure. They spent many moments of their lives pleasing them. But every moment that they were apart, they longed for each other.

She loved his smile. They were rare and only she could bring genuine ones to his face. His scent was a mixture of the finest spice and cinnamon. She loved to run her hands through his full head of hair. His scar was a symbol of love for her, for she was the only one she would let touch it. He loved her eyes, always so full of emotions. He could read the happiness that glowed through her, or the sadness that burdened her. She was a fresh glass of water on a scorching day. He loved her face. Her features were well-defined now that she had matured. Almond shaped eyes, natural eyebrows and a full mouth. Her mother's necklace was a symbol of love for him because he was the only one she would let touch it.

They could only express their love through hidden kisses and gentle caresses. There was line they would not cross while they were still with their partners. They would never be that unfaithful again.

Every time they went home with those who they didn't desire, they looked back towards each other, their eyes expressing their longing. She would let a stray tear fall and then turn back to Aang who was undoubtedly chattering away happily. He would fix his gaze on the ground for a moment, blinking back the moisture in his eyes and turn back to Mai who was undoubtedly complaining or whining.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

_The Western Air Temple had become a home to them very quickly. They majority of them knew few of the secret passages that the Temple held. Only two of them knew of the passage that led to a garden, far away from the rooms that you wouldn't hear them if they yelled. The firebender and waterbender met here every night, to gaze at the stars and openly show affection to one another. The pond flowed quietly onto a tier beneath it. The area was covered with overgrown grass and one tall, full tree spread its branches out over the pond. The red leaves fell into the blue pond._

_He'd hold her close every night, leaning back against the trees, and gazing at the stars with her. She'd lean her head comfortably against his shoulder, sometimes turning to his chest just to breathe in his scent. _

"_We can't be together anymore. The comet is approaching and we need to stay focused. This has to be the last time. We leave tomorrow for Ember Island," she said quietly, staring at the pond, where he'd first kissed her. He playfully tackled her in there, not caring about the wetness and pressed his lips against hers. A shiver crept up her spine at the memory of it._

"_I know. I love you," he'd turned to her, locking her eyes in his amber gaze._

"_I love you, too," she'd replied and leaned up to kiss him. _

_He captured her head in his hands, holding her as close as possible and running his fingers through the long tresses. She'd let out a squeak and pressed herself closer to him, tangling one of her hands in his hair and the other went to caress his scar._

_Inevitable tears began to fall, silently being soaked into his red tunic. He wiped them away gently, not breaking the kiss. She tackled him onto the ground letting her hair tickle his face. He flipped them over. The kiss was still not broken. Their love was still not broken. _

_They gave each other everything that night._

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Katara woke with a start. Beads of sweat rolled down her tan skin. Her wide blue eyes were scared and confused. She pushed the various blankets away and slowly got up check on her boyfriend. He was sound asleep in the next room. Nothing seemed out place. She concluded that something must be wrong with Zuko.

Grabbing her favorite kimono and wrapping it around herself quickly, she slipped on her shoes and rushed to the palace. She and Aang were staying at a Royal Guest house that was not a part of the palace for privacy. But it was close enough to get there quickly for an emergency.

The guards ignored her. They knew not to stop the Fire Lord's closest friends from entering ever since Toph had punched them with stone fists. She walked past them, knocking on the study door.

"Come in," Zuko called in weakly.

She pushed the door open. He was a mess. His usually neat hair was messy and untamed. Papers littered the floor surrounding him and she couldn't even see the top of his desk. A few ink bottles lay scattered over the desk; one was tipped over and staining other documents. His robes were crinkled and worn. His right hand had a large stain of ink in the palm.

"You look horrible," she commented.

He set his weary and tired gaze on her. "Thanks," he commented.

Grabbing his topknot, she removed his crown so that his hair was no longer straining to reach the tie and ran her fingers through it softly. She lifted his face with her hands to meet hers.

"What's wrong?"

"My councilmen are pushing marriage. They want an heir. Mai broke up with me a few hours ago, and though I don't love her, she was a close friend."

She nodded. She understood because Aang was also a close friend to her. "Remind them who has the upper hand. You are Fire Lord."

"But I do need their support for other matters. If I don't choose a wife within the next month, they will choose for me."

"That's horrible! They can't possible think you will take this lying down! You're supposed to marry for love!" she said hotly.

He looked at her closely now, as if she was not following her own words. "I know. But the woman I do love is not free to court and this is an urgent matter."

She met his gaze sadly. "I couldn't do that to him."

"I know."

Her heart yearned to be close to him again, to love him freely. But she still had a responsibility to Aang.

She left and returned back to her room in the guest house.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Aang was extra chipper the next morning and she felt guilty about her midnight escapade. He noticed she seemed down more than usual and suggested they go for a walk through the gardens.

The gardens were glowing with life. Tiny butterflies flew over the grass, skimming the flowers. A big round pond was in the middle, the baby turtleducks splashing around wildly. The whole scene reminded her of the Air Temple and you don't need to be told who that reminded her of. She sighed sadly. Aang noticed how all her smiles occurred when Zuko was around. So they went to meet Zuko for breakfast.

Arrays of food upon dishes filled her sight but she did not yearn for that. Instead her gaze settled on the Fire Lord. He seemed distant and tired to Aang, who followed her gaze. He began to take notice of a lot more. How her breath seemed to stop when her and Zuko's hands touched when they passed papers back and forth, or how they seemed to read each other's mind and come up with the same conclusions.

Toph visited briefly with them for a day before she had to continue on her journey, a favor for the Earth King. Aang noticed that she was filling in quite well. She had grown taller, nearly matching his rising height and her hair was longer and silky-looking. Her sightless eyes were still a green beauty to him. Her clothes seemed to be getting tighter as well, as she matured. Aang really did try not to take notice of her that much, but it was difficult. She seemed made for him. And as they said, opposites did attract.

Aang left Katara with Zuko for the day, just to catch up with his only and beautiful earthbending Sifu. He arranged for them to take a walk down the streets in the capital. He led her out of the palace and they began their stroll.

"So, how is it in the Earth Kingdom?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It's been well. But I do think the etiquette lessons are unnecessary. King Bumi thinks it's essential for me to learn manners. It's like the guy doesn't know me at all!"

Aang laughed. "Why is he making you take them?"

"To 'be able to associate with other nobles politically and maturely'. Why would I want to mingle with other nobles anyway? They're stuck up, snobby, and horrible secret-keepers. They think because I'm blind, I'm deaf, too. But now I have some dirt on 'em. If I want to hang out, I go to the middle ring. Iroh's tea shop is there and there's a group of guys I earthbend with-oh! Is that food I smell?"

He smiled at how easily she was distracted. "Yeah. There's some rice, noodles, dumplings, soup-"

"Noodles."

"Are you sure? They seem a bit dry."

"Yeah, I'm sure. The Fire Nation has some of the best noodles around. And they're not dry, the color is just really a sauce to keep them moist; Iroh explained it once. And he did also tell me some interesting things about pants and illusions, but that's beside the point."

"Why-never mind. I don't think I want to know."

They stopped for a bit to eat and then continued their walk.

"So, how're you and Katara?"

"I don't know. I mean, she's been distant. I don't think I loved her as much as I said I did. There's no spark with her. When I kiss her, she just lets me. She doesn't kiss me back. It's like she'd given her heart to someone else and isn't even trying to be happy. But that's impossible, isn't it, Toph? I mean, she hasn't been with anyone but me!"

"Yeah…impossible." The blind earthbender knew of Katara's secret love meetings with the Fire Lord. She knew back at the Air Temple. It hadn't been difficult to figure out.

She also how Katara put the world's damaged state before herself. Opinions didn't matter when she had responsibility and frankly, all these lectures about duties whenever she'd tried to get Katara with Zuko were ridiculous. She should've locked the two in a stone cage and have had them sort out their love and put their love in front of the world's needs, just this once. And so when Aang began to doubt his feelings for the waterbender, she had to encourage it.

"Aang, I think you should be honest with her. Maybe you guys should take a break and you could do your duties to the world before coming back and deciding what to do. You're the Avatar and you might not be home all that much if you stayed with Katara."

Aang quickly changed the subject. It was getting too personal. "Hey look, a weapons shop! We should check it out."

Toph played along and pretended to be interested.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Zuko and Katara sat in his study, discussing important political matters. Or at least that was what they'd told Aang and Toph.

Katara currently sat on the edge of the desk, as close to the Fire Lord as possibly, bent at the waist, kissing him. Zuko had his head tilted up, head straining to meet hers.

"Mm…I love you…" he said softly, giving her quick pecks now.

"I love you, too…Zuko…"she sighed, feeling a tad guilty at how she'd never say that to Aang truthfully. That though disappeared in a hurry as they continued to kiss.

He caressed her everywhere he could and she let her hands roam over his chest. She loved their time like this. Nothing could bring them down. She leaned too far forward and landed on top of the Fire Lord, flushed. She giggled as he traced his fingers over her face as if to memorize it. Then she caught the expression on his face and caught his wrist in one hand, frowning, and the other hand went to caress his cheek.

"What's wrong? A minute ago, you were fine."

"I don't know how long I have. You'll only be in the Fire Nation for so long and then you're leaving with Aang to travel the world and visit your family."

"Zuko, we talked about this. We'll still be friends. Well still write to each other. Right now, your nation needs you to set the world spinning correctly again. Aang saved the world and he gets the girl. It'll be fine."

"Friends isn't enough! Don't out own opinions, our own wants and needs, matter, too?"

"No! Not when the whole world needs us more than we need each other."

"Then answer this: what are you going to do when it's time for you to go? Will you just hug me goodbye and pretend this never happened?"

"No! I don't know how I'm ever going to survive losing you, but I have to. It's a necessary sacrifice that I need to make for a better world!" she wept.

Tears flowed like the river, never stopping. He continued to wipe them away, shushing her gently and murmuring that everything would be all right.

"No," she said, meeting his pained gaze and crying more at the agony she saw there, "it won't be."

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Aang couldn't help but let himself think about what Toph had said. He pretended to closely study a pair of thin and sharp swords that would probably cut your finger off if you just barely touched it. It wasn't fair to Katara to keep his true feelings secret. He had to tell her.

Toph, noticing Aang's change in heartbeat, grinned at how well her planned work. She'd planted the seed of doubt quite successfully, and it had become a burden within minutes. In the end, everything would work out fine and he'd come out of this stronger. She heard Aang grunt with the weight of the blades he was holding. At how they easily cut through the air and disrupted the still wind, she could guess that they were very long and sharp. She heard him mutter something about them being too heavy and was led out of the store, back down the street.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Katara stayed with Zuko as long as professionally possible and then bid him goodnight before disappearing behind the study doors. She went to the guest home where Aang still hadn't returned to. She figured he was still in the city. The waterbender showered and changed into more simple clothing, ready to greet Aang when he arrived and then head straight for bed.

Aang arrived minutes later, distracted. He didn't even take notice of Katara in the armchair in the living room. She had to call his attention and ask him what was wrong.

"Well, I've been thinking about us. You're not as happy with me as you should and maybe we should take a break. With my Avatar duties, I wouldn't be here to make sure you were okay. It would do us some good to figure out what we really want."

"Are you sure, Aang?"

"Yes. You need to find what makes you truly happy, like back at the Air Temple. And I need to focus on convincing the world that the war is really over. Some rebellions are breaking out and it's my job to stop them. And we are free to date others as well. I wouldn't want you to be alone the whole time I was gone."

"Okay, of course. And you're right; we probably should be organizing the world to make it balanced again. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. I figured the sooner I get started, the better. I'm accompanying Toph to wherever she's going, and then she might come with me to visit all the colonies."

"Wow, that soon. I'm happy for you. And tell Toph that she'd better not corrupt your innocence," Katara grinned.

"No, it's not like that-"Aang stuttered.

"It's ok. Goodnight."

They went to their separate rooms. Katara walked back, feeling absolutely ecstatic. She'd have to thank the earthbender for setting her and Zuko up again. She could break forth from the confines of the secret and truly be happy. She'd tell Zuko tomorrow, when he's had a full night's rest.

She slept with a smile on her face.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Zuko slammed the door to his private chambers shut. How dare the councilmen try to force a wife on him so early! They'd already chosen a few candidates to choose from. With the assassination attempts on Zuko's life, they were worried that he'd die before he could make an heir. Nonetheless, it was frustrating. The only woman he'd ever want to marry was the Avatar's girl, even after they'd practically given each other everything. Even after they'd declared their love for one another.

He wanted to scream, but couldn't find the energy in him. He threw his formal robes on the ground and changed into simpler clothes- pants and a long red tunic- to sleep in. His uncle always said that if you were patient, things would work out correctly.

He only hoped that was true.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

The waterbender managed to pull Toph away from Aang for a few seconds before they needed to depart. The blind earthbender just smirked knowingly.

"Toph, I can't thank you enough. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Sugar Queen, its fine. All I had to do was plant a seed of doubt. He really sees you like the mother he never had, and it would've been gross to continue as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"You're a genius. Thank you, again, for giving me my life back. Now I can love him freely."

"You just need to know when to do something for yourself. Imagine if I'd done nothing. You'd have spent the rest of your life miserable and always glancing around at Sparky, regretting your decision. He would have spent the rest of his life married to a noblewoman who he didn't love and wanted the throne for the power. I did the world a favor for you. Just promise me this: love him every day like it's your last day together. You never know what you have until it's gone."

"I promise. And you should tell Aang how you feel about him."

"That's a different matter. Well, I've got to go. See you soon, Sugar Queen."

"Bye, Toph…and thanks."

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

She hurried along the halls, nearly sprinting, to find the Fire Lord. She'd already asked three servants, who all said he was somewhere different. She'd checked the dining hall, and then his study. He wasn't there, so she headed to the throne room.

She found him in the middle of an argument with the nobles.

"But my Lord, she has many talents that include dancing, and painting. She's also a very musical noblewoman."

"I have already come to a decision, councilmen. I refuse this proposal."

"My Lord, you only have three weeks to find a bride."

"How about Master Waterbender Katara, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe?" one of the councilmen pointed her out.

"She is involved with the Avatar-"

"I heard they are no longer together as of this morning."

She paid them no attention. She gathered the end of her dress and made her way up to the throne, jumping over the low flames that blocked the stairs. Zuko had turned his head toward her, but she barely gave him a chance to breathe before she grabbed his head and kissed him full on the lips.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Later that evening, they laid on his bed, hugging each other close.

"What could have possessed you to run in like that?"

"I was a tad bit excited."

"Do you have any idea of the ruckus you caused? I could have worn a few of them had heart attacks."

"I don't care. At least I get to marry you. At least I can live my life happily, never regretting my decision. At least I can have children with the one man who would make the best father in the world. At least-"

"Okay, okay. You made your point. You know they'll be talking about this for years to come. The firebender and waterbender in a secret love, forbidden to-"

She laughed at the high-pitched voice he was using. "Oh, hush. You know you like it. Besides, they'll always remember us in love. That's not a particular bad thing. You'll be known as the Fire Lord who brought peace and love back into the world. You ended a war that came out of hate and rage. You're amazing. That and who you truly are, is why I love you."

"You're such a romantic. But I love you, too," he said, pecking her on the lips, grinning back.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Months later, the four nations rejoiced for the newlyweds. Aang kissed Toph in public not too long after he heard of Katara and Zuko. The wedding was enormous. Many people came to see the two nations unite. It was a symbol for peace all over! Katara wore a red dress that was strapless and skin tight until mid-thigh, where it flowed into a wave of red fabric, cloths of white peeking out from underneath, with gold designs embroidered onto the white. A tiny slip of lacey white cloth tied around her waist, and a thin design traveled from her right mid-thigh until her left hip.

Zuko was dressed in his most formal robes, whites, blues, and gold's mixing together. The sleeves were so long that his hands weren't seen. His royal crown was shined and polished to perfection. When they stood next to each other, after she was newly crowned, they looked like proper Fire Lord and Lady.

The crowd cheered wildly for the Fire Nation's new leaders. Excitement for the night bubbled in Katara's chest and she turned to grin at her husband, already anticipating it. He grinned back, his mind on the same track as hers, but before they could say a word, they were swept away to dance with friends.

When they finally reunited, the first thing out of their mouths was a sweet but proud, "I love you."

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Years later, when their children asked how their parents fell in love, Katara would respond, "It all started with a secret."

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

"_We always long for the forbidden things, and desire what is denied us."  
>~Francois Rabelais (French author 1483-1553)<em>

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

_**Wow! I loved writing this one! It was great!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't been getting any reviews except from two people and I know there ae a lot of stories to read, but please, it only takes a few seconds! **_

_**Thanks, Sam.**_

The wedding dress: .?tracelog=back_to_detail_b


End file.
